


Fireworks

by DeanRykerStrom



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Sex, Slight Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanRykerStrom/pseuds/DeanRykerStrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Blaine celebrate their first Fourth of July as a married couple.  Slight temperature play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

_**A/N:** This is my ID4 SeBlaine fic contribution as well as my SeBlaine Sunday contribution. I should be sleeping since I need to get up in 2 hours but I the fic is long overdue. This is challenging to write because I've never written any temperature play before. To my dear readers, if you like this, please review and rec it! Also, I have a Tumblr where I post my SeBlaine drabbles and talk about the other SeBlaine WIP. I'd be honored if you can follow me at ****rykerstrom . tumblr . com**. ** Thanks and happy Independence Day!_

* * *

FIREWORKS

"Sebastian! Can you grab the fruit salad from the fridge please? We're out again." Blaine's voice rang out above the blasting music.

Sebastian cursed under his breath as he spilled the punch over the counter. He had already lost track of the numerous times in which he had to wipe up some kind of spillage in the past several hours. It wasn't that he had never been to a party before, but hosting his own party was a completely different matter.

"Sebastian? Everything okay in there?" He could hear the concern in his husband's voice.

_Husband._

The word seemed surreal. That was right; this was their first Independence Day together as a married couple. Never in a millennium would Sebastian Anderson-Smythe have dreamt that he would be this lucky to have a man as perfect as Blaine Anderson.

 _Blaine Anderson-Smythe, now. You got him, Sebastian. You got him_. He reminded himself.

"Coming! Just hang on!" Shaking himself out of his reverie, Sebastian snatched up the fruit salad and rushed out to the backyard, where Blaine was still busy at the grill.

Sebastian felt his breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight of his husband. It had been an unusually hot day today, with the temperature well above the nineties and the humidity teetering at eighty percent. Blaine's hair was damp from the sweat, his face was flushed from the heat; he had his sleeves rolled up all the way, the layer of sweat on his arm made his skin gleam under the scorching sun. Sebastian could see the flex and movement of the muscles beneath the skin as Blaine flipped one of the burger patties.

"Hey! You got the salad?" Blaine's face broke out in a smile. "Just put them over there. Our guests are totally eating that up. You're right, it's a party favorite."

"Family recipe, it never fails." It was difficult to tear his eyes away from Blaine. Sebastian had to give himself a mental kick in order to remember how to use his hands again. He placed the fruit salad on the table and walked over to the grill. "Need help?"

"No, thanks. I'm good." With a fluid movement, Blaine scooped up several patties and laid them on the plate. "You should eat something."

"I did." Sebastian couldn't help but wrap his arm around Blaine's waist and plant a few kisses on the back of Blaine's neck as he inhaled in Blaine's scent.

"Stop that!" Blaine squirmed but made no move to stop him. "There're people here."

"And they all know we're married, which means they all know what all young, horny, married couples do."

"Sebastian, we need to behave." This time, Blaine managed to twist away. "We have to be good hosts."

"Tell me, why did we decide to host a party again?" Sebastian sighed.

"Because we have yet to have a housewarming party since we moved here." Blaine explained patiently as he put new pieces of meat onto the grill. "And July Fourth is always a good time for gatherings."

"I just want to chase them all out right now so that I can carry you upstairs and—"

"Sebastian, can you be a dear and get me some vegetables?" Blaine interrupted and flashed Sebastian a dazzling smile, even though his ears were most definitely red.

"Fine." Sebastian let go of his husband's waist and started to go back inside. He turned around as he reached the door. "But don't think you're off the hook."

"Mmhm, sure." Blaine gave Sebastian a little wave without turning around. Sebastian swore that he could see the movement of Blaine's back muscles through the sweat drenched shirt. Up until that moment, Sebastian never thought anyone could look that sexy drench in sweat and covered by smoke.

It was going to be a long day ahead.

* * *

"Good thing we decided to use paper plates and plastic utensils." Blaine tied up the last of the garbage bags. "I didn't think we'd have so many cleanups to do."

"You've obviously never held a party before." Sebastian moved the garbage bags to the garage. "Not that I have."

"Maybe we should stick to smaller gatherings in the future." Blaine lifted his arm up and stretched. "This is tiring."

"I think we should just not do gatherings, period." Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off Blaine. It had been both an exhausting and frustrating day, seeing his sexy husband manning the grill but not being able to touch him.

"Ugh, I feel all sticky." Blaine looked down at his shirt. "I think I need a shower."

It was taking almost all of Sebastian's self-control not to jump Blaine right then and there. Instead, he opened up the refrigerator and took out two bottles of beer.

"Not till we've seen the fireworks." With his free hand, Sebastian interlaced his fingers with Blaine's and led him up the stairs.

Their new house wasn't big by any means. It was about two thousand square feet, came with two bedrooms, one office, a front yard and a back yard. However, it was immensely well-designed with a New York-style loft, state of the arts installations, and a large patio upstairs outside of the master bedroom.

"Have I told you how much I love this house?" Blaine had a soft smile on his face as they walked out into the patio and sat down on the sofa. "Everything about it is perfect."

"What can I say? I have good taste." Sebastian took a sip of his beer and put the bottle down on the floor. "Naturally, that also includes you."

"Flattery will get you anywhere." Blaine leaned back against the sofa and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I think the firework should be starting any minute."

One of the great things about their new house was its location. It was set atop a small hill that overlooked a large lake. On a night like this one, its unique position offered them an unobstructed view of the fireworks.

Flashes of colors started to dance across the sky, creating a myriad of patterns in the shapes of flowers and falling stars. With the patriotic music playing in the background, it almost felt as though they were in the Capitol.

"I promise you next year we'll go to watch this in D.C.," Sebastian drew his husband in closer, wanting to feel his warmth. The temperature had dropped quite a bit since the afternoon, and where there were heat and humidity earlier, there was now only cool breeze. "It's supposed to be much better there."

"No, I like it fine here." Blaine turned his head toward Sebastian.

The lights from the fireworks flashed intermittently above them, each time illuminating the surroundings with different shades of colors. Somehow, it made everything looked ethereal, including Blaine. If Sebastian thought Blaine looked beautiful this afternoon, then right now his husband was downright spellbinding.

Sebastian put his hand on the back of Blaine's neck and brought their lips together. Blaine's lips were soft, warm, and tasted of the beer that they were having.

"I've been wanting to do this all day."

"Likewise." Blaine let out a soft laugh.

"I've also been wanting to do this." With those words, Sebastian lifted the hem of Blaine's shirt and pulled it over his head.

"I guess that makes the two of us." Blaine started unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt. When he had difficulty half way through, Sebastian simply yanked it open and threw it to the floor. "Wait, your sh—"

"I can always get a new one." Sebastian pushed his husband down onto the sofa and straddled him. "Besides, I can use it to wipe some things up later."

Blaine didn't answer, but even in the dim lights Sebastian could see that his husband's eyes were dark with lust. Feeling his lips quirking up in a smirk, Sebastian looked to his side and picked up the beer from the floor.

"I think I have an idea on how to cool off." He tipped the bottle a bit and poured the ice cold liquid onto Blaine, earning a jerk and a sharp gasp from the action. Keeping his eyes locked on Blaine's, Sebastian leaned down and started to lap up the alcohol bit by bit. "Tastes even better on you."

"I can't believe you. Ohfuckthatiscold!" Blaine almost jumped when Sebastian ran the bottle over his husband's nipple. Blaine almost never cursed, for Sebastian to see his husband losing his composure so quickly was an accomplishment in itself.

"But it feels good, right?" Sebastian had his face buried in the crook of Blaine's neck as he slowly worked the buttons open on Blaine's jeans, his other hand dragging the bottle up and down Blaine's bare skin, earning a few moans in the process.

"Just…just hurry!" Blaine managed to gasp out. Sebastian couldn't help but feel proud of himself when he felt Blaine's erection. It pleased him to know that only he could have this kind of effect on Blaine and that going forward, only he could touch Blaine this way.

Blaine Anderson-Smythe, Sebastian's husband. He was Sebastian Anderson-Smythe's ever after.

As much as Sebastian would like to properly prepare Blaine, his impatience and eagerness eventually won out. Based on his observation of Blaine's reaction, it would appear that they were aligned on the matter at hand. Sebastian wanted to be inside Blaine, and he wanted to be inside him right now.

There was a sharp hiss and a small cry when Sebastian pushed in. He leaned down and kissed Blaine, whispering soft apologies amidst the kisses. He stayed still for as long as he could, knowing that he was a bit rougher than usual just now even though he had made sure to use lube. When Blaine wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist and pushed up against him, Sebastian knew he was ready.

They moved slowly at first, wanting to savor the feel of skin against skin. While many things had stayed the same after they were married, some things had also changed. One of those things included doing it bareback, without the layer of latex. It was an incredible sensation, to be able to feel every inch and every part of Blaine from the inside, feeling the heat gripping Sebastian and drawing him in, pulsating around him like molten lava. It was intimate, and it was becoming one in the truest sense of the word.

The fireworks were still in procession above them. Every now and then, Sebastian would see vibrant colors bursting around them from his peripheral vision. But Sebastian really didn't care for fireworks at this point. Because what he had under him was far more beautiful than any fireworks in the world. He had Blaine, his other half, who laid gasping and panting under Sebastian's ministrations. From where he was, Sebastian could see the fireworks reflected in Blaine's eyes as he pushed into his husband again and again.

Blaine came first, his lips parted in a silent moan as he came, spilling his cum between them. The sudden clench was enough to send Sebastian over the edge a few moments later. As he felt himself being brought over the climax, Sebastian was pretty sure he saw the most gorgeous fireworks exploding behind his eyes.

This was heaven on Earth.

They laid together on the sofa afterwards, bodies still intertwined. It didn't matter that the sofa was a bit narrow for the both of them to lay down side by side. Sebastian was content with the closeness and the presence of Blaine pressed against him.

"That was the best experience I've ever had under the sky," Blaine spoke up next to him, a smile in his voice.

"Absolutely." Sebastian agreed as he pulled his husband closer. "I think we missed most of the fireworks though."

"It's okay." Blaine leaned forward and planted a kiss on Sebastian's lips. "I think I prefer the fireworks between us more than the ones in the sky anyway."

"Blaine Anderson-Smythe," Sebastian loved how the name sounded. "I never thought you'd be the one to use cheesy lines."

"It's not cheesy if it's the truth." Blaine countered.

"I guess not." Sebastian agreed. "Now, how about that shower?"

"Okay." Blaine smiled. "And maybe you can show me what young, horny, married couples do?"

"Hell yeah."

Sex under the fireworks followed by sex in the shower with the person he loved more than anything in the world; this was truly Sebastian's best Fourth of July ever.

(END)


End file.
